Communication Breakdown
by WinterStorrm
Summary: Harry's been acting strangely lately, and Teddy's worried he's figured out about his 'thing' for him.


**Title:** Communication Breakdown  
><strong>Pairing: <strong> Harry/Teddy  
><strong>Rating: <strong> NC17/Adult  
><strong>Word Count: <strong> 5400  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Age difference 43/25  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> The characters depicted herein belong JK Rowling and associated publishers. I make no profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Author's Notes (AN):** Thanks to **singlemomsummer** for the beta. 3 Title stolen from Led Zeppelin. Written for **teddy_fest** 2011.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry's been acting strangely lately, and Teddy's worried he's figured out about his 'thing' for him.

**-0-**

Sometimes Teddy wished that he wasn't the person everyone came to with their problems, because if he wasn't that person, then he wouldn't be standing in his study having this conversation with Jamie Potter, and thus, he wouldn't be feeling as awkward as he was about the whole uncomfortable situation.

"I know that Dad'll go mad when he finds out about us." Jamie was pacing a nervous circuit of the small room, his hair a rumpled 'just shagged' mess, his blue eyes full of worry.

Teddy sighed heavily, resigned now to the obvious fact that he wasn't going to have time to print out his Port Key itinerary for his trip to Austria the following week as he had been about to do before Jamie had interrupted. "I don't think he will, Jamie, or at least he'll calm down after he realises that this is what you really want. Harry loves you. He wants you to be happy; he's not going to disown you."

Jamie's voice quivered slightly as he replied, "But the age difference-"

Teddy laughed gently, thinking that when Harry found out who Jamie was seeing the age difference wouldn't be his first concern - the fact that it was _Pansy Parkinson_ would be the shock! "Is probably the least of your worries, you idiot. Now, come here." He pulled the younger man into his arms for a hug. He loved Jamie like a little brother, even if he was infuriating at times.

There was a crash from downstairs, causing them to jump apart, followed by Harry's voice floating up to them, "Teddy, you home?"

"Be down in a minute, Harry!"

"Shit," Jamie huffed. "I forgot Dad comes over here for brunch most Sundays."

Teddy never forgot.

"D'you want to join us for breakfast?" Jamie's presence would act as a much welcomed buffer between him and Harry as Harry had been acting oddly for some weeks now, and the weekly brunch had become a little strained. He still showed up every week but there was something different about him, something distant, and Teddy didn't know what to do to breach the gap – it wasn't as though there was anything he could actually put his finger on.

Jamie pondered for a moment. "No, I think I'll go and visit Gran – she's been trying to get me to go for Sunday lunch for weeks." He paused and offered Teddy what he presumed was supposed to be his puppy dog eyes from beneath his fringe. "Can I tell Dad I stayed over here last night?"

"Jamie, you know I won't lie to Harry for you."

"Fine, we'll just say I popped in then." Jamie huffed, but Teddy knew he was not risking chancing his luck with him; brotherly affections or not, Teddy's relationship with Harry came first. Jamie was cheeky, but he knew his limits.

"Well, that is the truth!" Teddy pointed out.

"I'll just go to the loo before I go," Jamie said, rolling his eyes at Teddy.

Teddy stared after his retreating figure with a frown and headed for the stairs, stopping in front of a small mirror hanging near the door and frowning. His hair was blue this morning. Instantly he changed it to dark blond and let it fall into a casually mussed style that wouldn't look like he was trying too hard.

Harry's last boyfriend had been a blond.

Teddy took the stairs two at a time and once he was at the bottom slowed his pace so he could enter the room with some kind of dignity that did not give away his eagerness to see Harry.

"Hi, Harry, sorry about that, we were just chatting whilst I printed out my itinerary for next week." He moved over to Harry who was leaning against the small kitchen table watching him with a blank expression and gave him a welcome hug – same as he always did. Harry's arms automatically wrapped around his waist and Teddy wanted to sink into the embrace, loving the feel of Harry's hair tickling his ear. After a long moment Teddy pulled back, leaning back against the kitchen counter beside Harry and said, "How are you?"

"Great," Harry replied, his body language saying something else entirely as his arms crossed in front of his chest and he stared at the floor in front of him. "You?"

"I-"

"Hi, Dad!" Jamie came bursting in from upstairs, startling Teddy who had forgotten he was still there. "Don't mind me, I was just going."

At Jamie's appearance Harry seemed to snap out of the semi-trance he was in. "Jamie, what are you doing here?" Harry smiled at his eldest son, but to Teddy it seemed forced.

"I just dropped by to say hi to Teddy on my way to Gran's."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Right, well, say hello to Molly and Arthur for me won't you?" He forced another smile. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"Course I will, Dad. I wouldn't miss Sunday night." Jamie smiled, kissed Harry's cheek and with a wave at Teddy, disappeared through the floo.

**-0-**

Brunch went painfully slowly. Harry was exceptionally quiet, only giving yes or no answers to Teddy's attempts to make conversation.

Teddy had the horrible feeling that he had done something to upset Harry, but he couldn't for the life of him think what it could be; he hoped Harry hadn't figured out how he felt about him.

Miserably he poked his eggs around his plate with his fork, his appetite gone. He hated this hollow feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach at Harry's coldness. It weaved its way through his bloodstream like poison.

He had been fifteen years old when he had his first wank thinking about Harry Potter. The shame of it was he was twenty-five now, and still doing it. It was different now though; at fifteen it had been crush, but somewhere around the age of twenty-one Teddy had realised it was more than that. He always came back to Harry; every time Teddy thought he'd found someone who might be the one to overlay these Harry-centric feelings, he was always left disappointed.

Part of him wanted Harry to _know_.

"Harry, are you sure everything is alright?" Teddy chewed his lip nervously, giving up all pretence of eating his brunch and braving a glance at Harry. He found himself fixed with intense green scrutiny.

Teddy couldn't remember a time when things had ever been this _weird_ between them.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Harry took a deep breath, carefully set down his coffee mug and said, "No, as a matter of fact it's not _alright_. What's going on with Jamie?" His green eyes flashed and for a moment Teddy thought he saw hurt before the anger took its place.

"What-? I-" He shifted uncomfortably and blundered, "Nothing." Jamie was eighteen years-old. If he wanted to pursue a relationship with Pansy Parkinson then that was his business. It wasn't Teddy's place to tell Harry about it. Surely Harry could respect that age old rule of friendship? Harry knew how close he and Jamie had always been!

Harry across at him, his face stamped with disappointment. "Nothing. Right." He got up and pushed his chair back under the table. "We've always been good friends, yes? So why are you lying to me now, Teddy?"

"Harry, what's this about?"

"Are you sleeping with Jamie?"

"What? No! Harry, I swear- I wouldn't. I couldn't!"

"Teddy, I heard the two of you talking earlier and it didn't sound innocent to me – he's been staying out most nights and he's being unusually secretive. You and he have always been close-" Harry crossed his arms across his chest again and his expression shuttered. Teddy could almost feel the temperature in the room drop.

"Harry – I think this is a conversation you need to be having with Jamie."

Teddy watched the movement of Harry's Adam's apple as he thickly swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm asking _you_, Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "I can't."

"If you won't tell me, Teddy, then I really think we have nothing more to say to one another." Harry's voice was cold and Teddy shivered. He pushed back from the table, his chair wobbling precariously from the force. "I need to be somewhere else."

He strode to the kitchen door and without as much as glancing behind him he let the door slam shut in his wake.

Teddy's heart broke.

**-0-**

The Potter's Austrian hideaway was set amongst trees on the shore of Hallstätter See, completely unplottable and invisible to the eyes of Muggles. Over the year it was used by various family members and friends, but in August, for two whole weeks, it was the domain of the Potter family – Harry and Ginny had used to bring the kids before they'd split up. Over the years since Harry and Ginny's divorce nothing had really changed – though as the children grew up, sometimes they wouldn't come along for the full fortnight, if at all – but those weeks in August were theirs.

Teddy had almost backed out on going this year; after what had happened with Harry, the way they had left things on Sunday – Teddy wasn't sure he would be welcome.

Work commitments had meant that Teddy was arriving a day later than most of the others. He took his port key to the Arrivals at Bad Ischl and Apparated from there into the grounds of the chalet.

He wasn't sure who was going to be there this year – his Gran would be arriving the following week, but other than that, he didn't know what to expect.

As he rounded the corner from the Apparition point the smell of a barbeque assailed his senses, and he heard the chattering of familiar voices. One of them was Harry's and Teddy felt his insides coil with nerves. Would Harry ask him to leave? Was he no longer welcome as a member of the extended family?

"Teddy!" Lily came bounding over and almost knocked him off his feet as she engulfed him in an eager hug. "I was worried you weren't coming! Dad said-"

Teddy was assaulted again from opposing directions as both Hugo and Rose tumbled into him. "Teddy, come and play rounders with us!" Hugo pleaded. "You can be on my team."

"Hey!" Rose protested, pulling away from Teddy to punch her brother in his arm. "We draw straws for Teddy. It's not fair-"

Teddy rolled his eyes and extricated himself from the ensuing good-natured sibling argument, glancing up to find Harry watching him with a guarded expression. When their eyes met, Harry turned away and said something to Ron who was chattering away on his left.

Teddy deflated. He didn't know what to do or how to behave now. Everyone else was acting normally – George waved and winked at him, waggling a bottle of something suspiciously green and fizzy invitingly in his direction, Hermione popped up beside him and hugged him before kissing his cheek and extricating a promise that he would cook his signature veggie curry for them all at some point during the holiday. When he saw Charlie and his husband beckon him over, he told Rose and Hugo that he might play rounders later, and went to join them with a sigh of relief.

His feeling of awkwardness at being there dissipated a little, but the knot in his stomach wouldn't go away. He desperately wanted to talk to Jamie about Harry's accusation that they were sleeping together, but he wasn't arriving until tomorrow. Harry avoided him all night, and Teddy wondered if the tension between them was as obvious to everyone else as it was to him.

Occasionally he felt Harry was looking at him, but when he looked up, Harry would look away again. He wanted to go over there, ask Harry if they could talk, but he was afraid of what he might say.

If Teddy wasn't good enough for Harry's _son_ – he would never be good enough for Harry and although Teddy had long ago resigned himself that Harry only saw him as his Godson, he had always hoped that one day…

The day that hope died was a very sad day indeed.

**-0-**

Teddy couldn't sleep. The climate in Austria was far higher than the same time of year in England, and even lying in just cotton pyjama bottoms with Cooling Charms it was too hot. His mind was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to cool down.

Five minutes later he was on the edge of the lake and diving naked into the cool water. The shock of the water momentarily stunned him out of his negative mood, and flipping onto his back he stared up at the stars, so clear here in the mountains without the orange glow of the towns and cities blunting the brilliance of sky.

He didn't hear someone else approach until the splash disturbed his contemplation, and the ripples of their entry into the water reached him. When he saw the dark head approach his heart jumped into his throat – Harry; until his eyes focused and his heart flopped again – not Harry – Jamie.

"Hey, Teddy," Jamie said with a grin. "I just arrived when I saw you diving in; good idea, mate."

Teddy looked at his best friend, whose face was awash with happiness and he emitted a sort of inner glow. "Have you come straight from Pansy's?" Teddy's feet were flat against the bottom of the lake bed and he curled his toes in the sand, trying to channel his anxiety downwards.

"Yep," Jamie said and copied Teddy's former position, that of stargazer. "She's amazing, Teddy. She's so funny and we can talk for hours without running out of stuff to stay." The stars reflected in Jamie's eyes were not from those shining above him.

"You have to tell Harry, Jamie."

Jamie flipped upright and stared over at Teddy. "That sounds like an order, Teddy." He raised an eyebrow.

"Harry asked me if you and I were sleeping together. He's put two and two together – your behaviour and my refusal to tell him what was going on when he asked – and he's come up with that answer."

Jamie laughed. "Merlin! No offence, Ted, you're just not my type," he joked.

Teddy couldn't find it in him to laugh with him. "Harry's not talking to me." Teddy tried to keep the quiver out of his voice. "I wouldn't tell him what was going on and he's blaming me! He's been suspicious for weeks apparently – which certainly explains why he was behaving so oddly."

"Teddy-"

"I can't stand it, Jamie." Teddy ignored the tears that escaped, hoping that Jamie wouldn't notice in the dark. "D'you know what makes it worse? He disapproves – I thought Harry and I were friends – but I'm not good enough for his son!"

"Teddy!"

Teddy's head snapped in Jamie's direction.

"I'll tell Dad, tomorrow. I promise."

Teddy exhaled, nodding. He swam over to Jamie and the two embraced. "I love you, Jamie," Teddy said into his friend's neck.

The fact that they were both totally naked didn't even register, even when Jamie pulled him closer and said, "Love you too, Ted."

A gasp from the bank brought them both out of their daze, two heads turning in unison to find Harry standing there, one hand over his mouth as if stifling his initial reaction at seeing them together.

"Dad – it's not-" Jamie started, but Harry held up his other hand.

"I don't want to hear it, James!" Harry was turning away. "Get to bed, both of you. We'll talk in the morning." He strode back in the direction of the house.

"Fuck," Teddy muttered.

"I don't believe it!" Jamie said, wrapping an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"He's angry." Teddy hung his head to his chest, wishing he'd just stayed in his stuffy bedroom and conjured some sheep to count.

"He's not angry, Ted." Jamie was staring after Harry in shock. "He's fucking furious."

**-0-**

Teddy managed to get to sleep in the early hours and slept in for most of the morning. When he finally got up and wandered downstairs after his shower most of the household had gone into Bad Ischl for cake at Café Zauner. A visit to the famous Muggle cafe was a tradition that always happened at least three times in the two week holiday. Everyone was agreed that the Austrian Muggles made the best cakes in the world.

Jamie was sitting on the terrace nibbling on a piece of toast and staring forlornly at a cooling cup of tea when Teddy went outside with his own drink. "Dad's avoiding me now," he said, taking a sip of the tea and wincing. "I asked him this morning if we could talk in private and he said it would have to wait – that some things were more important than my love life! He's fuming, Ted – he wouldn't even look at me."

Teddy sighed and slumped into the seat next to Jamie. "I'm thinking of just going home." Going home and running away. He loved Harry – he loved him as family and as the person he was _in love_ with and Harry's attitude fucking hurt like hell. He couldn't understand it.

Harry wasn't homophobic, he knew Teddy was gay – and it was well known that Harry had swung both ways since his divorce. He'd always taught his kids to be accepting. It had to be the fact that it was him that he thought Jamie was in a relationship with. He'd thought they were friends, that if nothing else, Teddy had Harry's friendship even if he didn't have his love.

Suddenly he had nothing and Teddy felt lost.

"No, Teddy, you can't go home. Dad'll see sense once I tell him about Pansy – if I can get him to talk to me in the first place that is!"

Both men jumped at the sound of Apparition, and Teddy strained to listen to the approaching footsteps as someone rounded the corner. Harry. He stopped dead, glancing between his son and Teddy. Teddy thought he looked exhausted. Harry closed his eyes and appeared to steel himself.

When he opened his eyes he came to stand before them both, ignoring an available chair in favour of running his hand through his hair and saying, "So, how long has this been going on?"

Jamie shot Teddy a warning look and said, "Dad, nothing's going on. Teddy's my best mate."

Teddy watched Harry as Harry actively avoided looking at him, his eyes fiery as he glared accusingly at his son.

"Don't lie to me!" Harry spat. "You've been staying at Teddy's all night for months! Then last Sunday I heard the both of you talking, worrying about an age difference-"

"Seven years isn't an 'age difference'!" Jamie defended, earning a glare off Teddy.

Harry ignored him. "-and last night you were both _naked_, together, in the lake! Now, I don't know what kind of fool you think I am, but-"

Jamie sighed and Teddy gripped the sides of his chair to stop himself from doing something he would later regret – like storming off, or slapping Harry around the face – or kissing him.

"Dad-"

"-does it have to be _Teddy_?"

Teddy leapt to his feet, adrenaline fuelling his blood. "There's nothing going on! But if there were, what the hell is your problem, Harry? You really had me fooled all this time that you cared about me. What fucking joke! One sniff that I might be shagging a Potter and suddenly I'm unwelcome!" He pushed back from the table, ignoring the chair crashing to the floor behind him. "Fuck you, Harry – I'm going back to England."

He pushed past a gaping Harry and into the house to get his stuff, his heart pounding furiously in his chest and this throat thick with tears. Once he was in his room he threw his things haphazardly into his bag before sinking down onto the bed and dropping his head in his hands. When had everything turned to shit?

Knowing he couldn't Apparate when he felt so shaky, he cast a Locking charm on the door and slumped backwards onto the bed. If he just closed his eyes for five minutes then he'd be fine to leave. Whatever Jamie and Harry were talking about downstairs – whether or not Jamie was coming clean about Pansy – didn't matter. Harry had made his position clear.

**-0-  
><strong>

It was half an hour later when Teddy ventured downstairs, his rucksack over his shoulder with all of his things haphazardly stuffed inside.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Teddy stalled in the doorway and mentally calculated another exit route. He didn't think he could face Harry just now. He wanted to go home to London, go to the pub and get absolutely plastered, and if he was lucky he might take home some good looking Muggle to share his bed, someone to replace Harry in his traitorous brain.

"Jamie told me about Pansy. He's says you didn't know he was telling me he was at yours all those nights." Harry said, slamming his palms on the table and looking up at Teddy who was still frozen in the doorway. "I owe you an apology."

Teddy chewed his lip and looked away. "You were horrified at the thought of me and Jamie, Harry. No apology can take that away." Teddy forced his legs to move towards the door.

"Wait," Harry said as Teddy reached for the handle. "Hear me out."

Teddy turned to meet Harry's pleading green gaze.

"I couldn't think of a better match for any of my kids than you, Teddy," Harry said, the sincerity shining out of his eyes. He clenched his fists on the edge of the table. "I was…jealous. Of Jamie."

Hope pierced Teddy's chest. "There's never been anything going on with Jamie and me," he said Teddy approached Harry cautiously, feeling suddenly brave, as though approaching a wild animal that was readying to pounce. Harry was coiled tight, and any moment Teddy sensed that he might lose it. Tentatively he reached out his hand and laid it on Harry's upper arm. He licked his lips and said what he'd waited ten years to confess, "Jamie's not the Potter I'm interested in."

If Harry was on the same page as him then he would know what Teddy meant. If he wasn't, then what did it matter if he thought Teddy had a thing for Albus? Their friendship would never be the same after this anyway.

Teddy made sure to look right into Harry's eyes as he waited for the words to sink in, watching with fascination as the closed expression was replaced by something else entirely; something that Teddy had never dared to hope for in Harry's eyes.

"Who-"

His sentence was cut off by Teddy placing a second hand on Harry's other forearm and yanking him forward to crush his lips against Harry's. The first moment it was just that, their lips pressed together, soft and warm, and Teddy pulled back and said, "You're the most oblivious man I know, Harry Potter."

Harry looked utterly stunned for a moment. "I get there in the end," he groaned and with a hand on the back of his neck, he pulled Teddy back in and before he knew it, he was backed up against the kitchen table with Harry's hands cupping his arse. Teddy had opened his mouth to Harry, their first kiss setting off fireworks inside his lust addled brain.

It was both strange and familiar all at once. Teddy had wanted this for so long, had pictured it in his head a million times – what Harry would taste like, how his hair would smell, what it would feel like to be pressed up against him like this. Harry kissed like the world was ending tomorrow, throwing himself into it like he did everything – with one hundred percent effort. Teddy groaned into the kiss, meeting Harry's fervour with his own.

When Harry pulled back, his breathing ragged, his eyes shot wide as they search Teddy's face, he said, "Is this really what you want?"

"Harry – yes – I – you're all I think about. Have been since I first realised I liked blokes."

"God, Teddy," Harry dropped his forehead against Teddy's. "If I'd known-"

Teddy's hair turned his favourite shade of blue.

More confident now, he reached between them and undid the top button on Harry's trousers and curled a hand over a hipbone. Tightening his grip, he spun Harry around so that he was the one backed up to the table, and pressed in against him, trailing a path of kisses along his jawline and into the hollow of his throat. Harry's hands closed over Teddy's arse and he spread his legs to make room for Teddy between them.

"Are we going to be interrupted soon?"

Harry shook his head. "Jamie's gone to fetch Pansy – if he's serious about her then she's going to have to embrace the Potter-Weasley brood. The others won't be back until dinner time, they've gone water skiing."

"Good," Teddy said and kissed Harry again. He cupped his buttocks, lifting him onto the table behind. Harry locked his legs around Teddy's back, pulling Teddy down as he draped himself back onto his elbows.

That was the moment of Teddy's ultimate undoing; the feel of Harry's hard cock straining against the thin material of his trousers, pressing against Teddy's thigh- Teddy reached out and fiddled with the fastenings on Harry's waistband, yanking them along with his boxers to his ankles and tossing them to one side, tilting his head downwards with a gasp as he stared down at Harry's cock.

"Gods, Harry," he breathed, leaning back down to reclaim his mouth.

Harry didn't break the kiss as he fumbled one handed with the buttons of Teddy's jeans, shoving them down to the top of his thighs and immediately tightening his legs back around him, pulling him in closer. Teddy wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Harry's and look down again at the sight before him, of his hand on Harry's cock, stroking them both as though it was something he did every day. This didn't feel real, it was as if every illicit fantasy he'd ever had was coming true. "Wanted this…so long, Harry."

"Me too," Harry whispered. "You have no idea – I was so fucking jealous of Jamie when I thought- I've been in hell these last few weeks imagining you both together. He's my _son_ and I was plotting ways to break his heart and have you for myself. I'd wanted this…_you_ for so long and had been fighting it, but I can't anymore, Ted. I-"

"Harry-"

"No more talking, Ted. I want you inside me," Harry whispered, his green eyes crescents of lust as he watched Teddy through his lashes. "I don't want to wait. Don't think I can. Not this time."

It was all Teddy could do not to come at Harry's words. His hand was still on their cocks and with his eyes watching Harry's Teddy managed a hiss, "Yes," and as soon as he'd said the word, Harry was muttering familiar spells.

"I need it now," Harry supplied as justification and threaded a hand in Teddy's hair. Their lips met again, tongues tangling in a desperate need to get closer, and Teddy pushed Harry back, causing forgotten tea cups to crash to the floor, not once taking his lips off Harry's as he used one hand to align his cock and the other to slide around Harry's arse to pull him closer to the edge for easier access. Slowly he pushed forward, his own desire for this echoing Harry's, trying not to cry out from the sheer sensation of being inside Harry for the first time.

"Oh yes," Harry groaned as he wrenched his mouth off Teddy's. "That's it Teddy, that's it." He canted his hips and Teddy couldn't hold back. All attempts at restraint flew out of the window and he began to move, thrusting into Harry with vigour, lapping up the desperate moans that Harry was emitting as he cupped his hands on Teddy's arse and tried to pull him in closer.

Harry's head fell back and Teddy dropped his face into his neck, biting down on the tanned skin there, still in a state of almost disbelief that this was happening, that he had Harry in his arms, after ten years of fantasising about this moment. He didn't think that he would last, ten years of foreplay and he was ready for his patience to be rewarded.

The smell of Harry's skin, the noises he was making and the sensation of being buried inside this man he'd loved for so long… Teddy came undone.

"Harry!" His orgasm was wrenched from him as he exploded inside the older man. Boneless, he almost slumped down onto Harry, feeling as though his heart might stop beating. For a moment he couldn't move, but Harry writhed beneath with a needy groan and Teddy remembered that he was still unsatisfied and in need of assistance.

He pulled back, a hand on each of Harry's hipbones under the rucked up mess that was his shirt, and bent down to swipe his tongue over the head of Harry's cock, tasting the salty precome with greed. Harry groaned and curled his fingers in his hair, "Guh, Teddy-"

Harry's taste was like nectar to Teddy as he laved his tongue along the length of Harry's cock, buried his nose in the dark hair at the base. Hungrily he inserted a finger into Harry's hole, twisting inside him, knuckle deep in his own come and at the same time sucked hard over the slit of Harry's cock, feeling his own prick twitch again as he sensed Harry was close. He twisted his finger again, aiming for that one spot that could tip Harry over the precipice. He grinned at his own success as Harry shouted a stream of half-coherent obscenities as he released himself down Teddy's throat.

Teddy swallowed all Harry had to offer with delighted gusto before stepping back and looking down at him as he lay spread over the kitchen table, thoroughly sated and breathing heavily, staring up at Teddy.

This was the person he loved, body and soul. He wanted this to be a daily occurrence, not a one off. He wanted to be with Harry as his equal; his partner. He wanted to be part of his family as he always had been, only with a different role.

Their eyes locked and Teddy's feelings must have been written all over his face as Harry smiled gently and pushed himself up onto an elbow, holding out his right hand for Teddy to take. Teddy pulled Harry upright and Harry leant over and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before saying, "I nominate you to tell the kids about us." He waggled an eyebrow, but his expression was uncertain, as if he expected Teddy to reject that idea.

Teddy exhaled in relief, his own face splitting into a happy grin. He kissed Harry again and Harry almost sagged in relief. "Fine – but you're telling my Gran."

Harry paled. Teddy laughed and was about to kiss him again when he heard Apparition outside. "Merlin – Harry, they're back! If we're not careful our friends and family will find out about this much sooner than we'd like!"

Harry hopped down off the table, his legs wobbling, bending down quickly to grab his wand from his jeans on the floor, waving it quickly and Vanishing scattered clothing and any other evidence; he then wrapped a firm hand around Teddy's wrist.

Before Teddy could blink they were both standing in what he assumed was Harry's bedroom, their Vanished items a messy pile on the armchair near the fireplace,

He didn't tell Harry that Andromeda already knew about Teddy's feelings for Harry and had encouraged him to tell him. His gran adored Harry and didn't care about the eighteen year age gap if Teddy didn't. As for everyone else – well, they might not like it at first, but Teddy had no intention of letting anything or anyone get in his way now he had finally tasted Harry.

Harry tugged his shirt over his head, revealing the flat planes of his stomach and dusky nipples and Teddy's cock stirred with renewed interest. Harry flopped back on his bed, waving his wand in the direction of the door and muttering some locking charms. Turning onto his side he patted the bed beside him, "C'mere."

Teddy didn't need asking twice.

**-0-**

**Comments are appreciated, but not expected. :-)**


End file.
